investigando vidas
by Galaxy the Hedgehog
Summary: divertidas ocasiones de las vidas de los personajes del team sonic y otros. habrá mal entendidos, peleas, y parejas en estos cortos nuevos y distintos en cada capitulo. incluye a los ocs Marly the hedgehog, Galaxy the hedgehog y otros nuevos que los que ya conocen mis historias no los conocen. lan y dejen reviews hasta aparece un Shadow mal pensado! subo 1 o 2 cap x semana
1. Chapter 1

Solo para mal pensados

hollettas! solo marly relatando que me paso hace 20 minutos-

disfrutenlo-tails con voz de reportero

* * *

En un departamento se ve a un erizo negro sin boca sentado en una esquina de una habitación. En otra parte del departamento se ve a Amy limpiando la cocina... cuando suena la puerta

Quién es?-Amy

Yo! - gritaron desde afuera

Quién?-abriendo...

Hola-

Hola marly!- Amy

Como andas?-

Bien...pasa, pasa-

Bueno graciias-

Que te trae por acá?-Amy algo ocupada doblando ropa

Vine a ver a Mephiles-

Oh... esta arriba...pero no está muy bien de ánimo-

Yo me encago, vas a ver qué le voy a cambiar la tarde-

Bueno (n.n)-

Pero... sabes por qué esta así?-

No... Desde que salió con shadow, con Rush y contigo, esta así-

Oh...-marly pensante- paso, si?

Adelante-

Marly camino por un pasillo hasta llegar a chocarse contra una pared... doblo a su derecha y abrió la primer puerta que abrió...entro lentamente avanzó unos pasos y de un portazo se cerró la puerta

Me extrañaste?- un erizo negro sin boca deslizando sus tentáculos sobre los hombros de la eriza

Mephiles!-marly de un salto

Te hice una pregunta...-

Sí, mucho... hace tres días que no sé nada de ti... me preocupaste-

Oh... te intereso-

Obviamente- mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y un abrazo (n.n ... re tierna yo)

Oye...todavía me debes algo de la otra vez-

Cierto...- con una sonrisa

Y seguimos? -

Si...-

Pero esta vez me encargare de ti de una vez por todas-

Mph... eso lo veremos-

Marly deja el bolso en el piso y se quitó la campera que levaba de abrigo... sin darse cuenta que shadow la estaba llamando al celular, el cual estaba dentro del bolso...

Maso menos 15 o 20 minutos después:

Amy está recostada en el sillón cuando suena el timbre...

Voy!-Amy fue hasta la puerta y abrio-shad...

Donde esta marly?!-

emm...hola. No?-

Lo siento... es que no me contesta y bueno me dijo que vendría- nervioso

Si está aquí...en el cuarto de Mephiles levantándole el ánimo-

A..a..ah- shadow

Que pasa?-

Nada... puedo ir?-

Si claro!-

El erizo hizo el recorrido que hizo marly anteriormente ( mucha flojera escribirlo) y cuando iba a entrar oyó que hablaban

*lo que oía shadow*

No, por ahí no...- Marly

De mí no te libras... - Mephiles riendo

Pega más duro que no duele...-

(Imagínense la cara de Shady... era como O.O?!)

Sí, claro...luego vendrás suplicando piedad-

Te voy a...-

jaja... te gusto eso?-

No... Pero... haz mejorado mucho… Ahhh...-la eriza riendo

Y... FATALITY!..- luego de que Mephiles dijera esto se hizo silencio por unos minutos...

Te dije... que te divertiría...-

Igual esto aún no acaba...-

Est...-

NOOOOO! BASTA!- Shadow entrando y tomando a Mephiles del cuello

Que te sucede shadow?- Marly

Es que... yo...- mirando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de que estaba todo acomodado y todos con ropa..

Tu... qué?-

Yo... que hacían?-

Jugando al mortal kombat…sino que mas-

Nada...-

No es por meterme pero... me parece que pensó que hacíamos chanchadas no ?- Mephiles


	2. Chapter 2: infomarly

Hola! Soy Mephiles y estás viendo marly cannel…-tu tu tu tu (musiquita)

Buenos días gente… hoy en marly cannel como títulos principales… knucles es gay?...

Marly!-knucles enojado

Tranquilo… por favor no te transformas en osito cariñosito que me vas a lastimar… Sonic, se baña?, Tails y Rouge amor en odio, el clima con… Starfire (una zorra es el personaje de una amiga de Tami y mia… es otaku! Ah que tenía que ver)

Hola- Starfire

Y en los comentarios Misaki - (una murciélago muii bonita…que oh casualidad también es el personaje de una amiga…y oh casualidad también es otaku!) Marly

Hola- Misaki

Y por ultimo la conocida Galaxy como reportera-

Hola-desde una pantalla en donde se veía de fondo una playa

Marly se para y comienza a sonar música…

Bueno, comenzamos con nuestro primer invitado de hoy, denle un fuerte aplauso a Rouge- marly

Buenas… quiero agradecer a Pillowsland que me patrocina las almohadas en las que duermo, también quiero agradecer a Minelle que me regalo esta joyería, ah y también a… -entrando y desfilando

Bueno Rouge siéntate…-

Pero todavía no he..-

Sientate- mirándola enojada

Si, ya entendí-

Bueno cuéntanos sobre knucles y tu-

EHH!-

Nada nada… y que nos cuentas?-

Bueno que me encanta comer yogurt yogurito…yogurito es el que cualquiera querría para sus hijos- con voz de promotora

…- mirándola con cara extrañada marly se sienta- vamos a un corte y enseguida volvemos

y… corte-grita Sonic

Como estuve? – Rouge

Como el c***-marly enojada…

Lo dices de envidiosa-Rouge mirándola de arriba abajo

Eh!... a quien le voy a tener envidia.. A una rata con alas?-

En ese momento Rouge toma a marly del brazo y la lleva a un camerino…

Por favor sabes perfectamente que aquí todos me aprecian mucho más que a ti- rouge

Mientes!...y te da rabia que knucles no te de bola mientras que yo si tengo alguien que me quiere-

Jaja..que tonta…shadow no te quiere… solo te usa y te lo voy a demostrar- con voz de idiota reprimida (XD LOL)

Si claro-

Escóndete ahora!-

Bueno, ya voy- marly metiéndose bajo la mesita que estaba ahí detrás

Shady!-con voz seductora

Que quieres Rouge- poco interesado

Ella lo abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla …luego otro más cercano al cuello y por ultimo cuando se estaba por acercar a su boca marly salto de donde estaba…

Tenía un aura negra alrededor de ella y sus púas eran negras como el carbón, sus ojos rojos y su vestido ligeramente rasgado abajo.

Shadow al verla quedo realmente sorprendido por 3 cosas… 1ero: jamas la había visto asi

2do: era bonita de ese color y 3ero: estaba seguro que se había puesto así porque Rouge lo iba a besar

Marly?-pregunto rush…

Ella no respondió

En 2 minutos estamos al aire- grito Sonic

Marly agarro la mano de Rouge y la torció. Haciendo que esta gritara de dolor y obviamente que se cayera…alejándose de shadow. Luego se acercó al erizo negro y le pego una cachetada haciendo que tenga en la mejilla haciendo que parezca una continuación de las franjas de sus púas.

Porque me pegaste –shadow frotándose la mejilla

Eh… yo te pegue? Por estar con Rouge-Marly reaccionando y volviendo a la normalidad…

Pero si solo me saludo-

Cierto cierto- *me voy a vengar*pensaba marly

Por favor no te enojes- shadow abrazándola

(quieren que me mantenga firme pero ante un abrazo como ese quien podría resistirse)

Shadow… -marly

Si?-

Puedes soltarme?-

No-

Porque no?-

Porque no quiero-

(MARLY TIERNA MODE ON) Shady… por favor podrías soltarme…te tengo un regalo pero tienes que soltarme- mirándolo desde abajo (soy bajita)

Noup-

En 20segundos al aire-Sonic gritando

Ya estuvo Shadow… Déjame ir debo cambiarme el vestido se rompió de abajo-

Mmm…-

Que tanto piensas? No te estoy dando a elegir-marly algo enojada ya- te estoy diciendo que me sueltes

Esta bien… puedes ir a cambiarte el vestido-

Ah que generoso me sueltas …-

Es que…-

Que?-

Eatuve pegando unas cosas con pegamento-

Y?-

No puedo dejarte ir-

Deja ya tus momentos poeticos-

No, es literal, estoy pegado a ti-

QUEEEE!-

…-

10 segundos!-Sonic

mmm..- Marly pensando- ven

A donde me llevas …-

Vas a hacer el programa con migo… pero debemos cambiarnos-

Pero…-

Nada de peros… ahora.. no mires-la eriza se sacó el vestido y muy ruborizada busco otro, pero en el momento en el que ella se tropezó con un zapato cayeron ambos erizos al suelo…el problema era que ella aún estaba en ropa interior

EN EL ESTUDIO:

Donde se metió shadow?- Sonic algo preocupado…

Hola!- saludo Galaxy entendiendo de que Sonic hablaba solo

Eh… hola!-

Sabes donde esta marly?-

No…y tu sabes donde esta shadow..-

No…pero tengo una idea de donde pueden estar- cuando se dio vuelta para irse Sonic la tomo del brazo y…

Sabes que te amo, no?-

Si...- respondio desinteresadamente (asi es galaxy Xp)

Me regalarías un beso?

mm… nose nos...-y el erizo azul le dio un beso sin dejarla terminar de hablar (menuda forma de hacerte callar)

CON MARLY Y SHADOW:

Espera… no puedo moverme… decía Marly-

Ahora yo me tengo que poner un traje… me ayudas?-

Emm...bueno- Algo roja. La eriza ayudo a shadow a ponerse la camisa per…faltaba un pantalón (solo hago que use pantalón para ponerlos incomodos muajajajajaj)

Deja sino yo me pongo el pantalón con los pies- shadow para no incomodarla

No…tú me ayudaste con el vestido-

Ella estiro los brazo lo más que pudo para que el pasara sus piernas… y para poder pasar las piernas tuvo que arrimarse a ella (Mier** que incomodo)… En ese momento ella sintió los latidos del corazón de su pegado compañero… y solo relajo todo el cuerpo…lo que llamo la atención al erizo que la acompañaba. Cuando termino el incomodo trabajo corrieron sin despegarse el uno del otro (LOL) al estudio…

3,2,1 estamos al aire –grito knucles

Hola amigos tenemos un nuevo acompañante-dijo marly nerviosa- este divino que me abraza es… Shadow!

…- todos quedaron con cara de (O.o)

Marly yo tengo una pregunta-Dena

Si?-

Son novios?- con cara de… a mi no me engañas

EHH!-Gritaron los dos

Si lo que escuchaste- Starfire

Emm…- dijo shadow

Si- dijo marly riendo nerviosamente-Y ahora continuemos con Galaxy…

Ocupada!-grito Sonic que seguía besándose con ella tras cámaras

Bueno… entonces Starfire- Marly muy nerviosa- el clima?

Eh…. Ah perdón me distraje leyendo un manga… no sabes lo que es… capaz que lo conoces.. "MIRAI NIKKI" (lo mejor de lo mejor es mirai nikki)-

Y Misaki…algo para decir?-

…-

Misaki?-

…-

Misaki!-

EH?!... perdón estaba viendo anime…-

Okei… literalmente esto es un desastre… me retiro-


	3. Chapter 3: recreos y horas libres

Hola! Soy marly… en esta brevedad solo quería solicitar que por favor me dejen reviews porque nose si vale la pena este fic… aparte me gustaría saber si alguno quiere entrar al fic con su OC y con qué pareja… ahora disfruten de las bolud*** de mis amigos…

CAPITULO 3: "RECREO Y HORA LIBRE!"

Entendieron chicos?- Yeyu (una tortuga … enseña sobre la historia de mobius)

Siiiii- todos a coro

Bueno… nos quedan 5 minutos… hablen pero bajo- Yeyu

A partir de estas palabras un bullicio comenzó a oírse… tizas volaban… a la vez que gomas y cartucheras… ah claro pero lo que no podía faltar era el agua y el fuego de Blaze volando por el salón…

RRRRIIIINNGGG!- Sino el timbre… la profesora fue la primera en salir...era una tortuga pero a la hora de escapar de los diablillos (que serían sus alumnos) corría más rápido que Sonic.

Marly!-grito Galaxy…. – Ves nunca me escuchas…

Que?... perdón estaba hablando con …-

No importa… vamos que Misaki está con Starfire, quien esta con Koneko_**(que según lo que busque significa gatita…pd: ella es una gatita)…**_y Kawaii dijo _**(ardillita mui tierna jajaj… su nombre significa mujer bella… no porque sepa japonés…. Sino porque eso me apareció cuando lo busque)**_ que nos esperaba en el convento – Galaxy mientras corría

MARLY, GALAXY! -Llamaron Sonic y Shadow desde el kiosco pero estas no se percataron de ello

Luego de correr tanto llegaron al pie del convento…

Ya deberían de estar aquí…- Galaxy

No!... siempre estas apurada… y lo peor es que no estudie para humanodades (una materia en la que estudian a los seres humanos y sus extraños comportamientos)- marly sentándose a jugar con una flor rota…

Chicas!-

Misaki!- Galaxy

Mmm…Noup-

Ah! Quench sos vos- marly

Si… escuchen la profe de humanodades no vino- Quench emocionado

La cara de Marly se tornó alegre, a la vez que la de Galaxy (raro no?)…

Chicas!-

Misak… ah hola jet - marly

Hola! Estoy buscando a Kawaii… la vieron?-

Mmm…-dijo marly con voz picara- para qué?

No te incumbe…-

Bueno…-

Chicas!-

Misak…-Galaxy

Shadow?- marly- y Sonic?

…-Galaxy se quedó pensando porque tardaban tanto sus amigas

Uffff… alguien más falta?- no basto con que marly termine de decir esto cuando Mephiles y scrouge entraron. Mephiles se sentó junto a su amiga de su infancia (marly…) quien le ayudaba a conquistar a Starfire.

EN EL CONVENTO (ADENTRO):

Donde se habran metido- Misaki

No lo se- Kawaii

Ya deberían de haber ven…- Starfire

Shhhhhh-la interrumpió Misaki- escucharon?

Que cosa?- Kawaii

Ese ruido…parecen… gemidos-Misaki

Entonces…las monjas ven hentai?- Starfire bromeando

Que graciosa…-Misaki

Viene de allá…de la capilla-Kawaii

Vamos- Starfire

Cuando llegaron fueron a esconderse tras el altar y cuando se asomaron sus narices comenzaron a sangrar (xD jajaj re anime)… el sueño de cualquier chica otaku… un ¡YAOI EN VIVO Y EN DIRECTO!

FUERA DEL CONVENTO:

No creo que vengan- Galaxy

No, que les habrá pasado…-

**RIIINNGGGGG!- **sono el timbre

Nos tenemos que ir…- Shadow (Sonic y Shadow son más grandes 1 año)

Las acompañamos hasta su curso?- Sonic

No… tenemos 2 horas libres-

Oye Sonic, - Shadow

Si?-

Y si nos quedamos?-

Mmm… hay que ver si ellas quieren-

(Todo esto lo dijeron fuerte para que los escuchen)

Hagan lo que quieran- marly algo desinteresada

Muy bien marly, así se actúa… como avanzaste…- Galaxy

No me digas que la estás haciendo amargada como tú?- shadow

Si… y? es mi amiga, y solo nos tenemos entre nosotras, así que no quiero que sufra, ser como soy es la única forma-

Voy a hacerla cambiar otra vez- shadow muy bajo

Me voy a comprar-marly parándose… cuando se resbalo con un poco de hielo que había hecho cayendo en el barro. Realmente estaba llena de barro, se paró rápidamente y corrió al baño.

EN EL CONVENTO (ADENTRO):

Luego de perder litros y litros de sangre… pudieron moverse para salir hasta la puerta, luego salieron al pie del convento, en donde estaban todos

Al fin!-Galaxy viendo a las chicas

Chic…chicos…convento…yaoi…ahhh- decía Misaki entre suspiros

Mph- jet algo celoso

Y marly?-dijo Kawaii

Se resbalo y se llenó de barro-

Volví!- Marly con la ropa de gimnasia

(ah una nota para el lector… osea ustedes… mejor 2 notas… primero VOS el que lee esto sos hermos y segundo el uniforme es como el de los colegios de los animes japoneses…los amo son muy oseajelou)

Que hacemos?-

Ya se… :B PORQUE NO JUGAMOS A VERDAD CONCECUENCIIA!- grito kawaii

Bueno!-gritaron todos… menos shadow…

Empiiezo!-Marly

Bien!- Mephiles

Elijo a… jet! Verdad o consecuencia?-marly

Emm… verdad-

Oki (:·3) es verdad que te gusta Kawaii?-

_*mierda*_Emm…-

Porque no contestas?- Marly

Está bien… si-

Muy bien te toca-Marly

…- Kawaii estaba más roja que un tomate

Emm… marly!- jet con ánimo de vengarse

Consecuencia!- emocionada

Está bien… tienes que darle un beso de 3 minutos a alguien de acá- el pájaro sonriendo maliciosamente

_*hdp* _pero-marly nerviosa

Elige al que quieras…estamos Sonic, Mephiles, Quench, Shadow y yo-

Marly dudo…pero al final tuvo una idea… se paró y llamo a un chico que pasaba caminando…

Perdón es una prenda- Marly y lo beso- listo… discúlpame

n… no…e…está bien- dijo el chico extrañado

La eriza volvió a donde se había sentado en un principio, todos estaban realmente extrañados porque estaban seguros de que elegiría a shadow.

Mmm… no, no esta- jet

Porque?!-

Porque yo dije de aca-

pero el chico vino aca!-

si pero no es de ACA!-

Bueno… -se paró beso a shadow (cosa que si disfruto pero disimulo)- listo ahora….Mephiles

Yo?-

No, pepito lapochola… si vos-

Tienes que darle un beso a Starfire-

Ah! Bárbaro ya que estamos le damos besos a todos!-Galaxy

Mephiles y Starfire se fueron a un árbol de no más de 30 pasos de ellos y comenzaron a …como decirlo… besarse fuertemente.

Sonic y Galaxy (que ya eran novios de antes aclaro namas) se fueron al costado del convento y imitaron a sus amigos.

Koneko tomo a Quench de la mano y se lo llevo a el quiosco donde estaban otros chicos…y Kawaii y jet se fueron a caminar por el parque delantero del hermoso convento.

Marly-shadow

Si?...que pasa?-

Porque besaste al que paso caminando?-

Porque fue divertido ver su expresión – riendo fuertemente

Porque cambiaste como pareciéndote a galaxy?-

Porque… no tengo a nadie mas que a ella-

Mentira… y todos nosotros que somos?-

Ustedes son…todo lo que me faltaba…-

Tirándose ancima de el a abrazarlo… y de paso a darle un beso


	4. Chapter 4: ENTRE AMORES Y PELICULAS

CAPITULO 4: "ENTRE AMORES Y PELICULAS"

Estas seguro de que no se darán cuenta- Galaxy algo confundida

Si aparte tenemos oportunidad de hacer algo solos- Sonic besando a la eriza verde

Si pero... yo creí haber escuchado que hoy vendrían todos a almorzar y a jugar videojuegos-

Mmm... No creo que nos encontremos con nadie-

Está bien- algo indecisa

_EN UN COMEDOR:_

Shadow, estas seguro de que no viene nadie?- Mephiles

No lo se-

Pero no era que ibas a averiguar- Jet

Pero...-Quench

Ya debería de haber venido tu amiguita- Mephiles

Ejem?- Marly atrás de Mephiles- Me buscaban?

Si, no es por nada pero no ibas a traer amigas?-Jet

Si, ellas vienen en un rato-

Viniste sola?- Shadow

No… vine con mi hermano, Silver-

Hola! (n.n)-Silver muy amistosamente

Ah, hola!-

Y vino con mi… bueno su… su novia…- Marly haciéndolo incomodar- chicos ella es Blaze

Hola- Blaze fríamente

Que carismática- rio irónicamente jet

Y?... cuando vienen tus amigas?- Mephiles

No lo s… ahí vienen- Marly

Todas las chicas se reunieron en un círculo y…

1,2,3… NYA!- a coro

(Vendría a ser un saludo)

Bueno, que les parece si vamos a ver una de miedo- Mephiles

No, las chicas se pueden asustar-jet

Emm… disculpa jet, puedo hacerte un simple comentario- Misaki- crees que una simple película me da miedo cuando por razones inexplicables veo ciertas cosas que jamás podría procesar tu diminuto cerebro, además nosotras estamos acostumbradas a ver cosas como estas o peores, no hay problema, en conclusión el asustado serias tu.

Ahhh…una pregunta, lo podrías repetir, me quede en la parte del comentario…-jet realmente confundido

No importa… vamos?-Misaki quitándose de encima una campera.

Como sea, vamos? Nos vamos a perder el principio…-Chess medio ansiosa

Los erizos y gato y ardilla y… (bueno ya entendieron…no? )caminaron hasta la sala principal

Buenos días!- dijo el empleado del cine

10 entradas para la muerte descuartizadora de almas por favor :3 -marly con cara tierna

Aquí tienes- extrañado-muchas gracias…

Vamos?!-Chess feliz y corrió con marly y con Misaki a la sala de cine

Se sentaron en el fondo (de derecha a izquierda) Shadow, Marly, Mephiles, Misaki, Jet, Koneko, Kawaii, Chess, Blaze, Silver. La película comenzó y se hizo silencio en la sala. En la pantalla apareció un cartel que decía _**"apaguen**__** sus celulares, o póngalo en silencio, respete"**_

En ese momento marly llamo a jet por celular y este comenzó a sonar a todo volumen pero, jet no estaba consciente de que era el suyo.

Oigan apaguen sus celulares, respeten- grito el pájaro verde

Ejem…jet- Koneko

Si?- dulcemente ( re bipolar XD)

Es tu celular el que suena- Koneko

Imposible, yo lo tengo siempre en… es cierto! Es el mío… pero quien llama tan inoportunamente?- jet que se fija en el identificador de llamadas y ve que dice _"marly :3"__ (_así la tiene registrada en su teléfono)- marly! (con el tono en el que josh dice _"__Megan" _en Drake y josh)

La película empieza como cualquier película de terror. En la parte en la que el asesino descuartiza cada cadáver parte por parte. Mephiles aprovechó el momento y abrazo a Misaki, ella también respondió al abrazo (aaawwwwwwwwwwww :3). Silver hizo lo mismo con Blaze pero con beso incluido…..( doble awwwww :3)…pero jet intento besar a Koneko quien le pego menuda cachetada que lo dejo medio idiota, bah mas de lo que ya era.

Hey Chess!- susurro jet

Que quieres- mirando muy entretenida la parte en la que mataban al padre

Me pasas los pochoclos?-Jet

Si… toma… ñam ñam (comiendo)-

Jet tomo un puñado y apunto a la cabeza de la eriza plateada, quien estaba muy entretenida.

Y…fuego!- susurro el pájaro, y los pochoclos definitivamente chocaron pero no contra Marly, sino contra Shadow.

Quien fue?!- Shadow enojado

y. - jet temerosamente- pero no era para ti, era para Marly

Tranquilo Shady, no pasa nad…- Marly- que dijiste?... era para mi?

Si!- jet creyendo haber arreglado todo

Ah, no!- Shadow- te mato… con semejantes púas le erraste a Marly? Que puntería de mier**

Que dijiste?!- Marly enojada

SHHHHH!- impuso Chess

… tienes lindas púas- Shadow haciéndose el inocente

la eriza gris tiro pochoclos hacia el erizo negro… y este al devolverlos se los tiro a Mephiles, quien se vengó… a partir de esto comenzó una guerra de pochoclos…

ESPEREN!- grito Chess- voy al baño… quiero ver cómo sigue la pelea … no me tardo

Todos se quedaron mirándose incómodamente

Cuando kawaii se dio cuenta que adelante estaban Galaxy y Sonic (en una de las primeras filas)

Chicos miren quien estaba en la sala de al lado, cuando salia la vi y la llame- Chess entrando con Starfire

Hola!- Starfire

Y que les parece si..(Susurros) y después…(mas susurros)…y al final…(susurros everywere)- decian como viejas cuchicheando

CON SONIC Y GALAXY:

Galaxy- mirándola

Si?- ella clavándole la mirada

Eres lo mejor que me paso- Sonic poniéndose romántico

Lo se, pero… porque me dices esto…. (con cara de troll) que me vas a pedir?-

Nada, nada… solo que…- dijo el erizo acercándose a ella lentamente

Que…- ella acercándose

Cuando estaban rosando los labios….

Y?-Ches gritando tras ellos- que esperan, se van a besar o no?

Chess?-Sonic

Si, con Marly, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Kawaii, Misaki, Koneko, Starfire, Jet y Mephiles….-

Si, pero continúen- Blaze

No nos molesta- Silver

Es más, es mas interesante que ver a los idiotas tirarse pochoclos-Misaki seria

Oye!- Marly- Aunque odie admitirlo, es cierto.

Ah, Galaxy- Shadow

Que quieres?- echando humo por las orejas

Jamás te habíamos visto tan cariñosita con Sonic- riendo y haciéndole la burla con Marly

QUEEE!-Enojada la eriza verde- YO! CRIÑOSA?!

Sep., con shady te vimos-Marly abrazándolo

Es cierto- Chess- Oye Galaxy, si vas a matar a marly… puedo descuartizarla después… (dirijiendose hacia Marly) ojo si no te molesta

Claro, no me molesta que me descuartize una amiga, el único problema es que… SIGO VIVA!

Eso se arregla muy rápido- Chess

No te atrevas- Marly enojada

Bueno bueno ya entendí- pensativa Chess-porque nunca me dejan matarlos?

Bueno, después investigamos tus problemas psicológicos, pero antes terminemos de ver la película

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

_**BUENO…. ESTE ES EL FIN DEL 4TO CAPITULO…NOSE SI SABEN QUE EN ESTA CUENTA ESCRIBIMOS DOS PEROSNAS MI AMIGA TAMARA Y YO (AGUSTINA)… SI POR ALGUN MILAGRO DEL UNIVERSO LES GUSTA ESTE FIC…. DEJEN **__**REVIEWWWSS**__**…**__**. APARTE MANDEN INBOX Y PASO FACEBOOK Y CORREO ELECTRONICO, ASI AGREGO A ALGUIEN QUE LES GUSTEN ESTE TIPO DE COSAS ADEMAS DE TAMI….-AGUSTINA**_

_**OYE!- TAMI**_

_**NO ES NADA EN CONTRA TUYO LO JURO- AGUS**_

_**BAKKA!-**_

_**OKEI( ._.)- **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS Y APARTE PASEN POR EL NUEVO FIC QUE ANDO ESCRIBIENDO, Y BUENO, TAMBIEN POR EL FIC CONOCIDO**__**, "VIVIENDO EN MOBIIUUS"**_


	5. Chapter 5: de campamento

_Capítulo 5: de campamento_

_Agus: Hola. Buenos días cómo andan?_

_Tami: Hola!... Estamos desde radio mobius transmitiendo y comentándoles que habrá fuertes lluvias en el norte de mobius…*_se deja de escuchar la radio*

Se ve un lindo campamento armado a mano, con tiendas de tela y una cálida fogata. El sol ya escondido y solo Silver esta fuera de su tienda… Lo raro es lo que había hecho horas atrás. El había robado los maquillajes de Galaxy y el buzo gris de Marly.

El erizo blanco tomo el delineador y rodeo sus ojos con el mismo; luego tomo un labial sangre y pinto mas alla de su boca. Tomo el buzo y rompió algunos sectores y mancho otros con el labial… con salsa de tomate unto un cuchillo y se dispuso a ir hacia la carpa de Misaki…

EN LA CARPA:

Si, el le dijo a Blaze que le había dicho a Kawaii que le dijo su tia, que su prima era mitad humana…-Marly leyendo un manga con Misaki y Galaxy

Murió Yuno!- a punto de llorar Galaxy

Aja…-Misaki con cara de maniática mirando un anime

No me digas que estas viendo….- Galaxy

Si! YAOI!- Misaki muy entretenida

Chicas mejor vallamos a dormir que mañana es hora de la venganza….-marly

Si, lo que nos hicieron hoy la van a pagar…-Blaze saltando de su cama

Ah… pensé que te habías dormido-Misaki

*flashback*

Esa mañana….

Shh… se van a despertar- Sonic imponiendo silencio

En serio, a mi me pides que me calle?- Shadow bastante de mal humor

Jejej- Silver- entonces conocen el plan?

Si-Mephiles- primero vamos a su tienda, la cual va a ser llevada al lago por Silver… luego de caerse al agua es mi turno de usar mis tentáculos para llevarlas hasta la otra orilla donde nos disfrazamos de mariachis y simulamos que estamos en mexicas (mezcle México y mobius jejej XD) Y allí aparecen Panchow, Silvio y El Santo(aclaro que lo saque de un meme los nombres)… y cuando se recontra enojen les sacamos una foto y la mandamos a hedgeface(es un tipo de red social…jejej amo aclarar…aclaro, aclaro, aclaro)…

Pero… no es mas fácil mojarlas?- Sonic

Ya no seria divertido- Silver

Pero no seria tan peligroso-

A que te refieres?-Mephiles

Recuerden que las chicas no son muy femeninas y que no les gusta que las molesten-Sonic

Eso es cierto- Mephiles- pero ya planeamos todo así que hagámoslo

*fin flashback* (osea hicieron lo planeado)

Si, yo creo que deberíamos ahogarlos en el rio- Blaze

Yo creo que deberíamos quemarlos- Marly

Yo creo que…- Misaki- deberíamos obligarlos a hacer un yaoi en vivo y en directo

Mmm… me gustaba mas la idea de torturarlos… pero…-galaxy poco interesada

*se oye un sonido de pasos afuera*

Que fue eso?- Marly

No lo se- Blaze

Quien anda ahí?- pregunto Misaki resignándose a levantarse a ver quien estaba afuera…- ahhhhhhhh!

(.-.)

Misaki!- Galaxy- antes de morir me hubieses dicho donde escondiste tu colección de manga (a punto de llorar)

Ja!ja! que graciosa…- Misaki entrando con un chichon en su frente

Que te paso?- Blaze

Me cai con las cuerdas de la tienda- Misaki refunfuñando

Vamos a dormir que ya es tarde- Galaxy

Si mejor si-Marly

Bueno…- Misaki

Luego de un rato en la tienda de las chicas todo era silencio… en la de los chicos también, a falta de Silver.

Ya era media noche pasada cuando una sombra se acercaba a la tienda de las chicas. Misaki que era la única que estaba con ojos abiertos miro a la sombra directamente… reconociéndola de inmediato como la de un personaje… un personaje que conocía muy bien. Cuando la sombra abrió la tienda entro con un cuchillo en la mano y con una sonrisa poco usual.

E .e .eres- Misaki tartamudeando

Shhhh!- impuso la silueta

E .e .eres…-Misaki haciendo una pausa- Jeff the killer!

Eh?!- dijo la silueta…

Lamento decirte que te voy a violar!- luego de decir esto Misaki salto sobre la silueta y comenzo a besarlo una y otra vez… haciendo algo de ruido y haciendo que los agudos oídos de Mephiles se dieran cuenta de que su novia estaba hablando. El erizo negro se levanto, y fue hacia la carpa de las chicas… cuando estaba por llegar vio dos sombras revolcándose en la tierra … cuando se acerco vio a Misaki y al supuesto Jeff tirados…El erizo sin boca (muy enojado… solo aclaro) se dirigio hacia allí y primero tomo a el sujeto por el buso gris… cuando distinguio que ese buso era de Marly…Y que de cerca tenia el olor al labial de Galaxy… y también que ese cuchillo era el que Misaki se había comprado hace unos días

Mephiles lo levanto y le dio una trompadita… cuando se dio cuenta (mientras el erizo estaba volando) que era Silver.

Misaki!- Mephiles algo enojado

Que amor?- (saadasdassa no son tiernos, quiero ver que sucede)

Bah! No me puedo enojar contigo- Mephiles acercándose a la dulce murcielaga…- me regalas algo dulce?

No tengo mas que un beso- dijo mirando para abajo

Eso es lo que quieria que dijeras- (aawwww… bueno no interrumpo mas) Mephiles acercándose mas y mas a ella hasta conseguir un momento en el que sus labios se rozaron… a partir de ese punto las cosas pasarían solas y la noche se volveria mágica y de ellos

De silver… se supo al otro dia… xq estuvo toda la noche colgado de un árbol

_**Marly: bueno! Eso fue todo amigos (re Mickey mouse)**_

_**Agus: ves esas niñerías?**_

_**Marly: veo todo lo que tu quieres que vea…**_

_**Agus: (.-.) MIERDA! **_

_**Marly: el próximo fic viene mas largo y con sorpresas y personajes nuevos… dejen reviews… y mil disculpas por la tardanza**_

_**Agus: este fic fue especialmente para…**_

_**Misaki *entrando en el cuarto*: miiiiii!**_

_**Agus: Noup… para Dena! Mi amiga detrás de Misaki… un gran aplauso…**_

_**Dena: bueno nada dejen reviews y ámenme… yaoi pasioner!**_

_**Marly: y chau chau! (jajaj re German)**_


End file.
